End of the Dreams
by Catti666
Summary: After Sirius's dead Voldemort get better hold on Harry. What is going to happen to him? I know this summary is such but read and review. I'm reposting its earliest paragrapts just now in order to get this story a little better. This was my first story eve
1. Home again!

First of all, I don't own any of this. I posted this chapter again because of its stupid grammar mistakes. I corrected it a little bit at least as much as I can with my current grammar information. This was my first story ever in English and it teached me a lot of things. It gave me some inspiration to practice my English even more than I did ever before it. I know it is not perhaps best story but I want to correct my chapters now a little bit when I know a lot more how to get it better. And I still respect this story for all the things it teached me. By the way, Im looking new betareader, again. Sigh. If you think you might be interested, you are welcome to contact to me. I'm so fed up with looking new betareader every few week but I won't give up. If you are interested I need betareader especially with my other new story, Way to the dark. But, you are welcome to read this now.

End of the Dreams

Harry was looking how his friends were disappearing from the view in the train-station. For moment the Dursleys were only gaping at him, the next, Uncle Vernon was taking Harry's trunk to the back of the car. Vernon ushered them to the car that they would go as far from the freaks as was possible. Though it was too bad that they had to take one of them at home with them. When they were driving at home nobody spoke a word. The only who dared to do any noise was Hedwig hooting innocently without any inkling how much she was annoying people around her. Vernon stole some furious glances at the bird as though he would have liked to kill her at the moment. No one said a word until they got home.

Once at home, Vernon took Harry's trunk out of the car and carried it upstairs to Harry's room. What astonished Harry was that Petunia asked him if he wanted to eat and took a day old dish of meatballs and potatoes out of the fridge. Harry wondered, when was

the last time that he was given good food like that by the Dursleys. Then when he remembered earlier threat again, he almost laughed aloud but kept it silent because he didn't want to offend his relatives. Petunia was probably scared of Moody's threat, or maybe it was because of Petunia's own past, he could not tell for sure.

He was eating his own food quietly already when he looked up at Petunia. She was looking at him an odd look on her face. He was curious about what she was on, but he dared to ask nothing. The second time Petunia looked at him, their eyes met, but she lowered her head and began

to clean the kitchen again as nothing had happened.. When Harry had finished eating, he stood up and went upstairs. According to the clock, it was only nine, but Harry was very tired despite early time. He lay down on the bed on top of the cover and looked up at the ceiling in his own reverie.

Always when he was laying down all the bad things came back to him. It happened every time he was alone. He closed both eyes and he was back in the Death Chamber again. He couldn't let it happen just now, not here with his relatives. If he didn't fight they might see he was crying. Moreover, they would have a new weapon to use with him if they found out that Sirius was dead. However, he had lost the fight before it had even begun. He already saw see Sirius fall behind the veil again. He killed him. He was killing a person again, and it was not just anyone. Sirius was his only family and he, Harry, had betrayed him. He had leaded him to his own death. He could

never see Sirius again and it was all his fault. Dumbledore tried to tell him that it wasn't, but it was. He should have listened Dumbledore and Snape earlier when they were still warning him about importance of occlumency. Did he listen? No and result was that he got his own godfather killed.. All of it had happened because of him. Moreover, he had almost killed his friends too. He could never look them in the eyes again. And if he hadn't believed the vision that Voldemort had planted in his mind, Sirius could be safe at Grimmauld Place even now. Even it that Voldemort was powerful again was his fault. If he had not been in the Triwizard tournament everything would be fine. Cedric would not be dead and...Cedric was so young and Harry had killed him, too. If he had

listened to Cedric, Cedric would be alive.

How can Dumbledore think he would kill somebody on purpose? It didn't matter that he was destined to kill Voldemort; he had already killed two people without wanting it and he didn't think he could kill anyone ever again. Not even Voldemort, which was supposed to be his most important task in his life. It was ridiculous. He was one who helped Wormtail to escape and then Wormtail helped to revive Voldemort. Second, Harry had given Voldemort the last thing that he needed to be reborn; Harry's own blood. Result was that now Voldemort was more powerful than ever because of him...

He had gone too way too far in his thoughts when he finally fell asleep. And what did he dream

of? Sirius! He was watching Sirius' smiling face. Harry was so glad and smiled back

to him, but he turned to go away.

Harry sat on his bed without even knowing it. He tried to reach out for Sirius, but he did not give him the chance and avoided his touch. Sirius was nearing the door in Harry's room. Harry was becoming desperate started to repeat "I am sorry" many times, but

it didn't help at all. Sirius was now at the door and looked at Harry angrily. He shook

his head at Harry.

Harry rose out of bed and tried to tell Sirius how sorry he was and begged him to stay with him. If he left, Harry would be alone again. But Sirius only went out of the room. The last second when the door was still partly open, Harry began to cry and yell at him 'Come back Sirius! I'm so sorry I killed you. I need you. Please don't go away and leave me alone.' But Sirius only looked at Harry and laughed. A second later he was gone.

In real, the door opened and closed very slowly without anyone touching it.

Not too long chapter yet but I don't mind, so it was originally too though I might have got it just a little longer, I think.. You are welcome to review, even if you just want tell me if I got it corrected ok.


	2. Dream about Sirius!

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Here i'm again. Have you see i was reposted my first chapter too. I'm very sorry because of the delay but here this is now. Now read and review! I almost forget, thanks for my beta, Mak. Though you was in trouple with computer you did it last even now.  
  
chapter 2  
  
Harry had been bewildered by Sirius' exit and looked at the door with astonishment and thought. 'No, this cannot be true, he cannot leave me like this. I need him to forgive me, I'll force him to forgive me.' Harry stood up and started walking to the door and all the time he stayed asleep, though he cried. It was a miracle he stayed asleep when looking at what he was doing.  
  
What was real, was that Harry walked to the door while he was crying. The door was moving, but nobody was there to move it. And while Harry was moving towards it he stretched one arm out as if he tried catch something. When he had walked a couple of steps he was broke into a run.  
  
When door finally shut, creaking, he reached it, yanked it entirely open and ran downstairs after Sirius. Sirius was now in the vestibule and hurrying to the front door. Harry ran all the way, and because of the this, he crashed into the shoe rack causing half the shoes to fall down with him. Harry was almost woken up by the crash, but stayed fortunately he stayed asleep. Memories of dreams were too strong within his mind, and he stayed asleep though his legs were very tender and his head had crashed into a parquet with a very painful way. Now there was a large cut on his forehead made by Petunia's high-heeled shoe. Sirius was too strong within his mind.  
  
Vernon was woken up by the big crash and began to think there was a burglar in the house. He went to his wardrobe and took out one of his golf clubs. Then he went out the bedroom and to the stairs, moving very, very quietly. Suddenly he heard his useless nephew shout something downstairs. This was too much for Vernon. He had let him stay and this was prize of it. Every summer since he had gone to his freak school, he had done something weird here. This time he couldn't put up with his abnormality. When he saw that the front door was closing without anyone even near, it he was sure it was Harry's fault. He looked at Harry on the parquet crying, face down on the door. This time he couldn't let him go so easily and when he saw that Harry got up and began running to door he saw red.  
  
Sirius was in front door and was closing it when he saw that Harry was running into the shoe rack and fell down. He broke into a hysterical laugh and shut door without listening to Harry.  
  
While Harry was laying on the parquet he saw that Sirius turned around, smirked and then began to laugh like a maniac. This made Harry very angry and he was glaring at Sirius while Sirius was closed door. This made him full of desperation and he shouted once more.  
  
"Please, don't go! You are the only one I have left in the here!"  
  
But Sirius only closed the door and Harry was left all alone in the vestibule. Although he wasn't alone but he didn't know it. When the door was closed he had become desperate by Sirius' parting. But he must listen to me, Harry thought. I have to go after him... And with this thought, he got up on the parquet and rushed to the door.  
  
When he was at the door and just about to open it, someone grabbed him by the collar and began to shake him violently. This made him angry again, since this someone prevented him from going after Sirius. He could feel the person turn him around and lift him up. He heard the person say something to him, though very distantly. It didn't make any sense in his mind. He tried struggling into freedom and began hearing more distant talking and felt the man was shaking him again. He could hear his undershirt tearing and he realised that now, was his best chance to go after Sirius. So he snatched himself out of the man's reach, tore his undershirt all the way and then he slipped out of his hands and dashed out of the house.  
  
When Vernon saw that Harry was at the door, he ran at him to prevent him making a fool of himself in front of the neighbours again. He almost didn't get out of the door, but during the last second the door was open, his hand caught Harry's collar. He felt that he could kill him and shook him with rage. Then he turned him around and began yelling at him with a red face  
  
"This is the last time you do these freak-things in here!"  
  
But Harry kept fighting as if he had said nothing. As thought he wasn't even there. Vernon kept trying to get him to listen to him. He kept shouting.  
  
"When I say something to you, you will listen to me, do you understand me, boy?" But when he saw that Harry didn't even seem to understand him, he began thinking what could be best way get some sense into him. When he saw that Harry's shirt began ripping, he got tried of keeping him in front of him. The boy clearly realised it, because he began struggling more at once. The shirt tore all the way and he could only look with horror when the boy threw himself at the door and went right through it into the view of the neighbours. He only watched when the boy stopped in front of the door looked at nothing. Now, for the first time, he wondered, what was going on. He saw that all wasn't right, but wasn't so sure what it was. He wasn't angry anymore, he was scared though he wasn't even sure why.  
  
In front of the house Harry noticed Sirius standing there, looking at street. He stopped and Sirius began to turn to look at Harry and Harry saw that he was smiling at him again. Now Harry was really relieved at once. He closed his eyes and heard Sirius say:  
  
"It is ok, you will be with me very soon!" Which Harry didn't quite understand. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sirius smiling at him with red eyes and then he saw no more. 


	3. Voldemort's good day!

I own nothing of this. Thanks for my beta mak. I'm really happy when i got this done because i was my work at the moment and i'm moving so my time can be reserving just now. I know this chappy is little short, i know it but i promise that next will be longer than this. But read and review. I made this chapter because i realised that you need some explanation and this is it then. This was really hard chapter to write too. This is reason why this is so short, but like i said so next will be longer.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Voldemort was keeping his eyes closed and focused on what he was looking for. He had studied how he could use his and Harry's connection safely, without any disturbance by the Order of the Phoenix. And when he had realised that Harry was too stupid to telling anyone because of his mourning, he was be capable of studying their connection more. Now he could make Harry see and do whatever he wanted while he was sleeping. What was more, he had realised that Harry could do wandless magic if he only could control him magic better. But Harry could use it against himself. He had practised when Harry had been in his heaviest of dreams and he had only done a small thing that nobody could detect. But this time, if Harry woke up, his chance would be lost.  
  
He had to have a perfect plan. What Harry would want more than anything? His godfather, of course. And when he is sleeping he is too stupid to be aware of our connection. He might still wake up, so I need to find a way to prevent it. Now he knew who could do the job for him with a little help... "Of course! Harry's aunt, this Petunia woman. " he said and then he smiled. He had sent his most trusted servant to put the Imperius curse on Petunia and she would ensure that Harry drank his little potion. So now he knew that his plant was foolproof.  
  
A week later, when Harry was at home again, Voldemort waited eagerly for him to sleep. He had checked that Petunia was still under the curse and now it was only matter of time. He had arranged that Harry would fall asleep half an hour after he had drank the potion. Currently he was able to sense almost every feeling of Harry's. And what he felt was sadness, penance and loss. But now he was sleeping so he could begin his plan.  
  
Then he began going into Harry's sleep in Sirius' form. He was very pleased and grinning when Harry looked at him. But then he began his work. When Harry smiled at him, he drew towards the door. It was pretty funny for him when he was listening to Harry's begging for the first time in his life. Harry had been very tough every time he was been with him. Not even bowing while they were duelling in the graveyard. He was almost smiling again but he couldn't do that since he was to keep to his plan. Then he used Harry's power to open the door that he could get him going through of it to his hands. He only shook his head and went through the door. And when he heard Harry admit that he was the one who had murdered Sirius, he had to make Harry close the door before bursting into a laugh. Now he ran to downstairs and stayed waiting at the front door. And he was right, Harry came downstairs and Voldemort used him again to open the door. He was going out of the house when he heard something behind of him. He turned around, looking at what was going on and he saw that Harry had ran into a shoe rack and fallen down. This was too much for him. When he looked at Harry, who was laying down among the shoes, he tried to keep him smiling, but was unsuccessful and he exploded into hysterical laughter. Now he had to go out before the whole plan was spoiled.  
  
He ran out and used Harry for closing the door. But before that he was seen Harry's angry and he was sure that Harry was going after him. And then he could stop his mind games. Being connected with Harry for such a long time was exhausting for him. When he was waiting for Harry to come out, he heard something alerting. Somebody, a man, it must be his uncle, was there and he was shouting at Harry and when he concentrated he felt that he was keeping Harry in the house. And he used Harry doing his shirt ripping that he could let him go before this potion could stop working and all could be spoiled one more time. He could sense that it was working, Harry was almost going out and then he keep focusing on Harry's vision. And when Harry came out then he saw Sirius's back and he made him turn around, smiling. Really, it was real smiling because he was so pleased that this time all had one so perfectly well. Then he said "It is ok, you will be with me very soon!" Then when he saw Harry open his eyes, looking very confused, he showed him Sirius with red eyes. He was very pleased when could feel that Harry began to understand what was happening to him. And he made little waving with his wand and apparated away very much more pleased than ever within sixty years.  
  
Please review! That was really harder write than normal chapter was and i'm happy that it is over now. What you liked it. 


	4. Vernon's reacting

Hi! I own nothing from this.  
  
I got new beta now finally. But i don't want delay your reading any more so i stop this now that you can read this, finally!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vernon froze to the spot at once when Harry began to laugh in a way that made his blood stop circulating. It was a hard, cold, joyless and shrill laugh, which made him more terrified than he ever had been in his entire life. He could only be motionless and listen while the boy, not boy, it was more like someone else, laughed in there. When the boy stopped, Vernon began to relax again. He turned to look at the boy more closely now. He was currently laying on the ground, pressing his hands on his forehead, and what was more, he could see that there was something dark underneath his hands. He took a couple of steps towards the boy so he could see him better, but then suddenly he saw that boy's face began to show marks of what could only mean great pain. Instantly, he began to speak in the same scary voice. It hadn't been anything like absent-minded talking for he knew what he was saying.  
  
But it really looked like he was in a lot of pain during it. After a long time, what felt like eternity, the boy stopped talking and Vernon relaxed once again. It wasn't a very long pause before the boy began laughing again with the same creepy voice that made Vernon's hackles rise, though he was now less scared than a minute ago. Then boy became relaxed again and was no longer tensed by pain. But still, he kept talking, moaning and shifting on his stomach. This time he was speaking so quietly, that Vernon couldn't hear what he was saying. It was more like talking in his dreams than a moment ago, like he was in the nightmare at the moment. It was much like last year during the summer, when Vernon had seen him be like this in his dreams. It hadn't been every night, but Vernon had seen the boy mumbling in his sleep like this pretty often. The first time he had seen this was when he had needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. After that, he had begun to observe if the boy had nightmares like that often, and he did. Vernon took one more look around him and when there was nothing he could see, he began to walk towards Harry again.  
  
Nameless fear was Vernon's state of mind as he slowly approached Harry. It felt like one year ago when he saw that his dear Dudley was affected by those dementor things. He had been so scared for him. Was he feeling the same nameless fear for Harry? How it could be for Harry? And how could he think of him as Harry? He tried be careless about him but he could not do that anymore. How he could be worried about the bo-, no not boy, it was Harry. He could not even call him boy anymore, he thought with a sigh. Suddenly, he was in front of door before he even realized it, and Harry was below him. Now, he could finally take a better look at Harry who was laying on his stomach now. For a moment he only gapped at him, but then he had collected enough courage to bend down and take a better look at Harry. He was in such position that Vernon was not able to see much, but what he saw, didn't look good.  
  
He was so pale and looked cold but at the same time he was sweating. It could mean only a fever and it couldn't be a light fever, not if he was delirious, and obviously he was. His hands were pressing on his forehead still, and hard yet. When he looked more closely he saw that the dark thing that he had seen earlier under Harry's hands was blood. He thought that it was not good sign and he was too becoming even more worried than he already was. He tired to think what he could do to help him so he looked away from Harry and instantly saw that there were a couple of their neighbor at their windows. But Vernon only kept watching around him, not truly noticing the neighbors. It was a miracle that he saw them and yet was less scared that they might ask something about Harry, but he didn't care about his reputation by that point. The neighbors be damned. He continued to watch around him with divided attention. He didn't even wonder why he was not caring about the neighbors, and how he did give a thought about Harry's friends. It was almost that he wanted Harry's friend there so that they could come and help Harry. But no one was coming and he would have to help Harry himself. That thought made him nervous and he took one final glance around before he got work.  
  
He rolled Harry on to his back so that he could take a better look at how bad a state he was in. He saw that Harry did not realize that Vernon was turning him at all. He only kept mumbling and pressing his hands to his forehead. Once Harry was on his back, Vernon started to examine his forehead, which was what looked the worst. It took nearly all his strength to pull Harry's hands of his forehead but because Vernon was strong he was able to pull Harry's hands a way in only a few seconds. Once he was able to see Harry's forehead better, gasped. There was lot of blood and Vernon looked around to see if he could find anything that he could use to put pressure on and clean Harry's forehead. That way, he could have a better look at it too. There on the table were Petunia's black velvet gloves, so he took them, and began his cleaning.  
  
Finally he saw where Harry's blood was coming from. There was a new fresh cut that was leaking out a little blood onto his forehead but it wasn't the main source. From where most of the blood was coming from shocked and astounded him. How was it possible that Harry's scar could be leaking now? He saw that is wasn't because he had hit anything because it was bleeding from the scar itself, and could not have possibly come from an earlier fall or wound. How could it be possible? It wasn't normal for an old scar to start bleeding like that with no reason.  
  
Now he wondered how such a high fever had set in. A high fever couldn't enter instantly. He should have had a fever all night and from the looks of it, Harry had. He probably hadn't realized how bad a state he was in and gone to bed. Vernon could only think that he had woken up while he was delirious, and began walking because of his hallucination. He only hoped that he could be woken up before Harry became worse. It weighed on him now.  
  
Now there were yet more neighbors looking at them but Vernon didn't even looking at them for realization that there was no avoiding them. They were gong to see what would happen anyway.  
  
Suddenly, Vernon heard an odd thud from upstairs. He turned around startled in order to look for what had caused the sound but there was nothing within sight. After a minute, when he had still seen nothing, he turned again to Harry and kept his attention on Harry. Harry was still mumbling and moving restlessly on his back. Suddenly Vernon realized that all neighbors were still looking at them. But he did not have time to think about it because Harry's forehead was full of blood once more. While he was again putting pressure on Harry's forehead he thought about why he didn't worry anymore about the neighbors and their questions when normally it should feel like their world was coming to an end because they had let their dirty little secret out, but no. He knew better that they were not as important as Harry's state. It was only Harry who was hurt at the moment and could not afford to be embarrassed. So he only took look at Harry and said:  
  
"You will be all right again, I will make sure of that!"  
  
Now he watched Harry with pained eyes and thought of how unfair he had been to him all this time. He felt overwhelmed by guilt and closed his eyes, but not in time to stop the one tear that was sneaking down of his cheek slowly. After a moment, he opened his eyes again and slowly and hesitatingly began to talk to Harry again, but this time stuttering.  
  
"I - I'm – so – sorry – about – all – these - years."  
  
How badly he hoped that Harry could hear what he was saying to him at this moment. He even tried to shake Harry to see if he could wake him up from his... what ever it was as another tear made its way out of his eye. Now he began speak with a stronger voice.  
  
"How could you have tolerated us? You were supposed to be our nephew and we have been so horrible to you all this time."  
  
He paused momentarily before he managed to say to his next sentence. And still he only managed to whisper it to him.  
  
"I don't want you die!" and before he could say anything more, he heard shrieking from behind him.  
  
All right! Here is nice and byetifuel little button, go and press it for me! 


	5. Time before Harry's arriving

I got it back. And just very same day when i can see Harry Potter and the Prizoner of the Azkaban. This is really my lucky day. I could have waited that i can get back other part of this chapter, but i don't want wait any longer that i get this out for you. But while i should get it any day you can wait for quickly updating now. This two month have been really long time to wait while you all have seen it's perfect movie. Now after two hour i have seen it too. Still i don't like how my country was waited till summer is end that there is more people seeing it. Really, it was only only one reason why i haven't seen it earlier. "People don't go to the movie so much during summer holiday. It is all shit. I don't understand how anyone can think like that. But now i have to sent this chapter forward that i can get your reviews too that this day could be more perfect than it already is.  
  
Time before Harry's arriving.  
  
Petunia was been weird feeling all of this day. Everything was begun while she was been in shopping and the bloody salesman was stopped her middle of her journey to home. Somehow he was could to keep her there in front of shop about fifteen minutes, though she was work to do at home. She couldn't understand how she couldn't go away from him any earlier, and finally she was even bought onion powder from him, though it wasn't been any of her habits to buy anything from the salesmans. And now after this she wondering how hell she was gone to do something like that and could only shaking her head angrily. And what was more, now after this, she was been felt so oddly all the time.  
  
Days was passed and her feeling was only continued and finally she was come to understanding that, that all was because of the boy. He was coming back after week and she was nervous about it. And so all of her suffering was caused by stress from boy's arriving. She was acted completely normally, like always earlier, but still she could only think to ack even little differently and couldn't carring out her own thought. It was annoyed her that she couldn't do whatever any differently from her normal habits. So she was then could only to curse that the damn boy who was coming back like that always every summer, but still she was hoped it with exciting somehow, the boy could to be in here with her. And it was most unlikely thought, that she could be waited for boy's arriving like it could be some kind of great thing for her. She could only think that there could to be only one thing why boy's should be in here and it was because after this feeling should be over, finally. It was has to be because that was some kind of reaction for stress for it, so it was coming to stop for certainly. But when she was realised what she was thought, she groaned, because it couldn't be like that. Boy's coming back could bring only more stress in this house and this thought made her cursing for the boy a once again.  
  
It was one night before the Harry's returning and Petunia was laying down on their bed, shifting all the time while Vernon was sleeping next to the her. She pondered about her cooking today. How she was done a food for the boy. She couldn't understand why she was done anything for the boy and not mention the food one day earlier than he even wasn't here. She tried not to do it all, but her body was keep cooking and not cared about her trying not to do it. She was only boiling a potatoes and done a meatball with her new bought onion powder some reason. When she was done it, she was settled it on the plate and put it into the fridge. What was really odd that she was hidden it of some reason. She couldn't think why she was hidden it in the back of the fridge. Or why Vernon or Dudley couldn't be taking it instead of she. Other way they don't went to the fridge so often because Petunia was given they so much food without asking, but still she was hidden it there of some reason. And this day too wasn't been exception to the rule. She did it all and what was more, she was offered more extra sweets when they was eating their own food couple hours later. She couldn't even now understand why she was done that all for the boy though she was really tried to be without doing it all the time.  
  
And now she was looking at Vernon, when he was slowly been deeper and deeper in his dream, and his breathing was going heavier and heavier all the time. At time while Vernon was snoring next to her, she was under of her feelings. She was be so dying for exciting to see him again, and she was have to admit it even finally now. She was tried to avoid thinking about what she felt about next day, but she couldn't deny it anymore and she could only shake her head about her feelings. She knew too well that it could bring only bad in this house that he is here again. Like it was been all the time while he was lived in here. And all was going to worse while he was gone to his freak-school. She could only guess what it could be at this time. And this blood thing was only thing why they should put up with this shit. If this was keeping boy safe from this Voldemort now, so how about they? Why nobody could think about their safely life while they was in firing line too now? And it look like it doesn't working property. If all was going like this Voldemort itself could be in here at this time. Now she was turned on one's side and finally sleep was taking her along. Just before dream was taking her, she was thought why it brat couldn't stay in his school like his mother was, so that they would live normal life with peace.  
  
Next day was arrived and they was going to collect boy from the station. She was at the same time both hating and wanting for boy's arrive, but anyway she was coming to meet him at the station. Perhaps if it could have been removed her stress, she was thought while she was sat in the car and sighed. Finally they was then reached station of King´s Cross and remained waiting for the boy's arriving. Vernon was been pretty bad mood all of they journey, so she was been very quiet that Vernon couldn't be any more angrier than boy was done him to be already. The boy was late and all of they was now waiting impatiently for him arriving. Five minutes later then she was seen the boy then, and then she was upset about what she was seen. She could only think that this was reason why the boy was late, and gaping at boy with her month open.  
  
At first, there was it horrible red head group who was destroyed their living room and was almost ruined his son tongue besides it. These horrible twins was dressed on horrible green jackets. When she saw this, she was pulled Dudley out of their view to safe. But this isn't even at all. There was one normal looking girl and her parents, they was too normals, if you was compared they with other group. But she thought that if they was with these peoples they can't be so normal so well because normal family can't be in group like this willingly. Then there was man who was like from circus. His hat was moving oddly like there was something living in it. And he was wooden leg like he could be a some pirate. When she thought more about it, then he was realized that his must be some kind of criminal.   
  
Next person there was poor and sick looking man who was much like beggar. And there was no way how he could be normal because of his clothes. And worst, most upsetting of all group was young woman who was so much like Lily with pink shirt and hairs. Who else would dress like her sister, it isn't any way normal way to dress.   
  
His sister was dressed like that while they was younger and her hairs was been so often like this woman's hairs.  
  
And almost every week she was changed it's to be other more shocking colour than earlier. Oh God, she was been ashamed for her. Memory of his sister made her shivering and she looked away from this woman at other peoples in front of her that she don't have to think about her sister any more.   
  
When she was seen that all these peoples was turned looking at they, her month was gone to dry when she tried to swallow. She wanted sink under the ground or even to leave the nuisance in here and run away from this place, but her body couldn't do anything for her at the moment. Actually her brains was tried to order her body feverishly to turn around from they, but some force kept her legs at this spot and she almost wanted to stay there and see what they was doing. She tried to get power and will to leave, but her body was refused to respond her will and she was stayed at her spot and to be without looking at this woman who looked just like a her sister. But somehow even of turning her head was too hard to do, and she was have to look at woman too, and she stayed in same position all the time, but still she was oddly eager to look at peoples in front of her.  
  
Part of this insane group was gone near of they and mostly horror of her. She saw how this insane man who was exploded their living room was going to speak to they.  
  
"Good afternoon! You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."  
  
When Petunia heard this she remembered how this would look in front of other peoples and instant shame was fulled her mind totality  
  
and right after this she was begun to look around they if anybody was looking at them.  
  
But before she was could to do that any more than couple second she was interrupted by same insane man and she was startled little.  
  
"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry,"  
  
When she then took glance at him she saw that he was smiling with stupid and insane way, like he could be from mental hospital, seriously. Or at least he should be, because she was heard and saw so much things every time while she saw him, that he couldn't be even little normal like Harry was. But only little, she reminded to itself. Now someone was talked with harsh voice and she startled again. She saw that it was this circus performer at this time.  
  
"Yeah, about how he's treated when he is at your place."  
  
Now Petunia was wanted to take this idiot boy with her and get away from these peoples who was interfering their live without her permission and glanced at Vernon if he was doing something about this situation. And he was opening his mouth angrily and sexily way.  
  
"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house –"  
  
She was so proud about what his husband was saying for they and was got angry while she heard that this ridiculous circus performer was cutted him off .  
  
"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley."  
  
Now she was about to snap back but one thing was got her almost forget it. This thing was shocked her more than anything else than all of this situation. It was that one person who she wasn't wanted even see or not mention to hear was started to talk and she was closed her eyes and like this she was tried to close this person away from her so much than possible, but still she could hear her talking much of her annoying.  
  
"Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry –"  
  
Someone else was started to talk now and she was opened her eyes again for to see that it was this beggar.  
  
"-And make no mistake, we'll hear about it."  
  
She could hear that though he was smoothly tone, that there was something pressuring bottom of it. She wondered why they all was ranting about the boy who wasn't even their relative.  
  
"Yes, even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone-"  
  
That was almost too much for her, she was about to laugh about this raving. When she was then grinning she could see that this normal looking girl was whispered something to him and he was begun to think about it than it could be something most exciting thing in world. Was it really that this insane couldn't even talk normally? And in middle of this thinking this circus performer was talking next to the her instant. It made her start because it was already too near for her.  
  
"Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to,"  
  
Now she was glanced at Vernon for looking what he was doing for this. And for Petunia's shame he was starting to rouse him tone higher and he was about to shout.  
  
"Are you threatening me, sir?"  
  
She was really pleased while she saw that he don't used any more of his voice, but still it was enough for to make a passers-by was looking at them and she could to see it too well, and she tried to look like they could have in enjoyable conversation and she was given a nervous laugh like somebody could have told a good joke, but anybody who could have seen that would say that it was too nervous to be normal laugh and this was only pulled more attention on they instead of taking attention out of on them. And finally she was seen that thing, and too well too, she stopped his laugh. And when she was looked at freak-group again, she was seen how this circus performer was looked too happy for they good and was answered to Vernon.  
  
"Yes, I am!"  
  
Now she was glanced at both of men by turns with fear that they could make attention on they again. And when Vernon was then began to talk so he was talk with voice what was dangerously low. Normally after this voice Vernon was explored to shout.  
  
"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?"  
  
Now she was really scared about that Vernon was going to shout for sure. She could see it on him face and when she then heard what this circus performer was saying and saw what he was doing it was dropped her fear about it away pretty quickly.  
  
"Well..."  
  
And she looked at him while he took his hat backward and she saw that there was something what was moving restlessly. Already this was made she to be frightened but when realised that it was eye then she was let faint shriek and took Dudley behind her instinctively though he was already there and this made no change with his place. She could only look while this spinning eye was looking at Vernon threateningly and how Vernon was jumped backward straight at luggage van so that he was almost fallen but luckily he was could to keep up. And this circus performer was only smiling while he was looking that, before he got serious again and said.  
  
"Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."  
  
Now he was turned around at Harry and said something what made her blood to be moveless.   
  
"So, Potter... give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along..."  
  
This made her opening and closing her mouth like a fish and whimpering hazy sounds out of her mouth. She could see in his head how all neighbours would look at them if anyone of these clown would come at their house. If this would happen she could get out of their house never again.   
  
She wasn't any way aware how they was saying goodbyes to boy. She was coming back into this world just while they was turned around from them and this normal looking girl was saying to boy something about promising. And when they then was finally gone away from they, it felt like truck would be took out of on her and she let out a long sigh what she wasn't realised to keep.  
  
Then she was glanced at the boy almost first time all of this time. He was smiling little but it was disappeared almost instantly and replaced with preoccupied appearance. Then they was left at their car slowly while sun was illuminated all station. She was pretty inside of her mind and realised hardly anything now. She could only think how badly this summer was begin, and how bad it will be. She doesn't saw anything was going on around her. How Dudley was almost running at car to safe, and how Vernon was fighting not look at boy scaring what he could to do if would do it. And not mention boy who was walking really slowly in own thoughts, almost like in his dream with guilty looking look on his face. But she was so in his thoughts that she was like in drowsing all of their journey in the home, and before she was realised where she was, they was at their homedoor and Vernon was taking boy's trunk to his room. 


	6. Lovely Dinner!

I own nothing of this!

I was meant to sent this to here already one day earlier, but this place was doing something it's own thing just at the moment. And i was just going to little holiday and later i wasn't been in front of my computer anymore. Untill now one day later. But without more talking, read and review it!

Lovely Dinner!

Now, Petunia glanced at the boy who was deep in his own thoughts, realizing for the first time exactly what those freaks were saying about him. She opened her mouth to say something to the boy, but before she could, she realized that she couldn't do it in front of neighbors. So, she glanced down the street and ushered him inside of house. She tried to think about what she could say to him, but the only thing nice to say was a comment about his eating habits. It was so hard to be nice to the boy. When she has commented and the boy hadn't answered back, she led him to the kitchen. When she glanced back at the boy he was following her and she wondered why the boy wasn't saying anything at all. She watched the boy as he made his way behind her and saw how preoccupied he was, but couldn't think about it any more because she had the sudden urge to give him food. While she was taking the boy's food out of the fridge she wondered why she had to do it just then. Her "real" family was not eating until an hour later; she just couldn't  
understand why she was so nervous about him eating. Now, the boy was sitting down next to the table and shrugged his shoulders without interest in what he was eating while he  
waited for when Petunia would take his food. While the boy was eating, Petunia was waiting for the boy to finish. She was so engrossed that she was had to do something during that time, so it wouldn't seem so long. She took the washcloths out of the closet and got one wet using cold  
water by accident, when she realized what she had done, she changed the water to hot. Then, she began to clean the kitchen table. She glanced at the boy occasionally while he was starting to eat, and when she saw the boy was eating she perked-up. For some reason Petunia smiled, although  
she couldn't understand that either, luckily the boy couldn't see it. She was worried because the boy wasn't eating so willingly, and there was a serious concern that the boy would leave some food after eating. Something was dragging her to observe the boy's eating behavior closer,  
like this meal was somehow more important than it should really be.  
  
She forgot that she was staring at the boy and he looked up at her and began watching her curiously, which wasn't good. Petunia turned to the table again, and started to clean,  
only to realize that her washcloth had dried during her staring, and that the boy had noticed too. Luckily, the boy kept to his eating, although he was clearly thinking about her staring at him. And now she didn't dare stare so often, anymore, but still she continued it occasionally. As time  
moved forward, he finally finished eating, and then he left the kitchen and went to his room, preoccupied once again. Petunia was so happy now for some reason, then that same  
odd feeling she had earlier, stopped in an instant. It was like she was on some kind mission, although didn't think that she was doing anything for anybody.  
  
Later, when Petunia was lying on her bed, she thought about all of what happened. It was good to know that she could control herself, once again. It had been so annoying  
that she couldn't do all what she wanted and she was so sure that it had been the boy's fault. Every summer it had been the same. Why couldn't he stay at his school all year?  
Then, she wouldn't need to worry about her family. The boy should have been put in an orphanage since the day he was brought to them. After those fucking letters, everything  
had gone so horribly wrong. When she had seen the letter in the boy's hand, her world had crashed down around her in an instant. All of their trying had been for nothing, they  
had tried to raise him like a normal person, but then it all crashed and burned and those freaks were so damn stubborn about their training. When their letters wouldn't help, then they had to send that bloody giant to take the boy with him. At least they hadn't been at home when those  
freaks came, if they had been, then she wouldn't be able to show her face in front of neighbors anymore. She would always remember what that monster had done to her little boy; she had been so ashamed, before they got rid of it. At least, after that the boy had been out of their sight almost  
all year.  
  
She had hoped that the boy wouldn't find a way to that mystery platform. Who could have imagined that such a platform really existed after all? She could only shake her  
head about the name, platform nine and three-quarters, crazy. Only one good thing came from it, and that was that they only had to deal with the boy in their house for two months.  
  
Every Harry-free month couldn't help with the summers, which were worse than ever before. The longer the boy had been at that school, the worse problems were. Instantly when he had come back the first summer, he spoiled their possibility of a rich lifestyle when he had done his devil's  
tricks in front of the Masons. And just when they had sealed his fate, those freaks came and took the boy with them, and with a flying car no less. She couldn't understand how they were so lucky that none of their neighbors had seen it. Later, it hadn't gotten any better, only worse. When  
her husband's sister came with her annoying dog, things were shot to hell. Just when almost the whole week was up, the boy snapped and used his magic to blow Marge up like balloon, and after that he still had the nerve to run away. Already it had been so horrible, but still it got worse. This group of men with dinner jackets came to their front door, while the neighbors were watching, not that their behavior was wizardly, they were pretty good men who you could  
like. They knew how to act and had manners, they understood and Marge couldn't remember what had happened to her afterward. The next day, she had seen how the neighbors kept glancing at their house, like they were hoping that something was going to happen again. The next  
summer they had learned how he had a godfather, and his godfather was a convicted murderer who had broken out of prison. She thought that Sirius Black was ugly when she thought about all the pictures she had seen on the news. They had been so scared about, they even gave those freaks permission to come in their house and collect the boy. It was a fatale mistake through, the redheaded freaks destroyed their expensive electric fireplace in the living room and that wasn't all. Those devil twins had given their son something that made his tongue to grow far to long and  
fat, it was only more proof that couldn't trust those people. They shouldn't have let them collect the boy when they knew well enough that would only be bad for them. Again, last summer her little dear had been attacked because of the boy. Why the hell was Dudley who suffered every time? This time, those horrible dementors were about to suck her little man's soul out of his body. She could still remember how sick looking Dudley had been at the time, though it  
had been a little thing if you compared it to Voldemort's return. It had even taken Dudley out of Petunia's mind when she heard about it. Could he kill them too, like all her sister's family, or almost all her family? Now, he was after the boy, if it hadn't been that protection thing she could  
have refused to take the boy. She really should have done it anyway, but this Albus fellow had assured her that her family would be safer if the boy was with them. Still there was the fact that that murderer had sent those dementors after the boy, perhaps in this summer Voldemort himself  
could visit, she thought, and laughed. Perhaps the headmaster had been wrong about that protection. Was it worth it that the boy staying there? Could it be dangerous for them? She remembered all too well what she was thinking at the time. What could she have done if the  
headmaster hadn't sent his howler just at that moment? The boy was the main reason that they were in danger, after all. She could only sigh deeply, and glance at her husband who was sleeping next to her.  
  
She woke to realize that Vernon was out of bed, instantly she glanced at the electric alarm clock and it was too early. She hoped that Vernon was using the toilet, so she waited fifteen minutes and when nothing happened, fear started to fill her mind. She tried to hear if there was anything going on, but she had no results. So, she got up from the bed quietly and slipped to the door. The door creaked when she opened and closed it; she was startled when she realized that that was the only noise in the house. If Vernon was there, she should hear him moving around, but it was quiet. It couldn't mean anything good, she thought and crept her way to the stairs, fearfully. She knew when Vernon was moving in the house, because she could to hear it very easily. There were so many places that creaked while Vernon was walking around the house. Those places didn't creak while she was walked on them, she thought proudly.  
  
Vernon was just like a man should be, large, and her little honey would be large too. Only one thing was in between, that stupid advice about Dudley loosing weight. She could only to snort about it. School couldn't do anything about it, it was their home and their family, so it was their own decision how large their son should to be. And Dudley's grandfather Henry was been as big Dudley, when he was the same age. Dudley was going to be bigger than Henry was, before he died around sixty, because of a heart attack. Dudley looked so much like Henry, she was so proud about it. Always there was someone who was spoiled her happy family, now it was Harry, and earlier it had been Lily. Luckily their dad realized from beginning what kind her sister had been, Lily had always made strange things around her and their mother, Elizabeth, was so happy about it. With Petunia, Elizabeth always looked like she was somehow hoping for something, but later she stopped it and didn't care about Petunia as much. One time dad had shown Lily's her place in the house. Lily had made a belt disappear from dad's hand; it was been last straw before  
dad was had finally had enough. After that, dad made Lily's room to the cupboard under the stairs, the very same cupboard where Harry lived ten years. It was exactly the right place for freaks, like Harry and his mother were. She was very proud that dad had given the house to her.  
Elizabeth hoped that Lily would get the house, of course. She had always been on Lily's side, she tried to suborn Lily when dad wasn't near and Petunia couldn't stand it. Elizabeth never loved her as much as Lily. How often had she listened to Elizabeth who comforting Lily after dad's handling? How often had Elizabeth done it to Lily, and said that she loved and would protect her? Petunia could only think that Lily had stolen her mother. She had noticed that sometimes when Elizabeth was angry with dad about Lily, lamps would crash oddly around her. Later she had listened when Elizabeth was talking to Lily about the letter, and how she couldn't go there to study because her parents had pretending they were non-magical. When Petunia had been young, she couldn't understand what Elizabeth was talking about, but then later she understood. She couldn't understand how Elizabeth had gotten dad to agree with her, and then they sent Lily to that school. Somehow she was got it done. Perhaps everything would be better if Lily hadn't left to go to that school, and even Harry now, all that school did was bring troubles to them. Anyway, Elizabeth made sure that Lily could get her training about magic, after Lily went there, she never came back. Perhaps she was left at school, Petunia didn't to know, and it was better like that. Perhaps if there wasn't that blood thing, then Harry could be left there too. Even after Lily's leaving, Elizabeth couldn't care any more about Petunia. A year later, Elizabeth left too and Petunia never saw Elizabeth again. She was happy about that, because dad was more than enough for her. There was only one time when she heard dad talking about Elizabeth later, it had been when they got one big letter. She heard dad talking about finally being able to get rid of Elizabeth. After dad had sent those papers away, he was so happy, he actually started to whistle.  
When Petunia asked about it, dad answered that he was done with Elizabeth about ten years earlier, when he had seen how Lily made one of her triangles blocks swim in front of her. When dad had talked about it with Elizabeth, she had admitted that she had done things like that herself. It was been really good to know that all the unpleasant people had left their lives forever, she and dad couldn't be happier together. Now she tried not to make the same mistakes that Elizabeth had made with Lily. She thought that she would have made her dad so proud if he had have lived. She was a real Evans.  
  
While Petunia was lost in her thoughts of the past, she traveled downstairs and as soon as she looked at the vestibule, she did the only thing that she could do in this situation, she shrieked.


	7. Nice conversation!

I own nothing of this.

It is new that i get my chapter back so soon than that. I have new beta, thanks for you Turquoise. I was almost waited for sending this but truth is i can't wait. This chapter was too good for waiting. I like that one chapter pretty much more than my other chapters. I was almost cried while i was writing that one. And thought about waiting, is too bad. So here this is then.

Nice conversation!

Petunia was stricken with terror when she looked at the view in front of her. She turned to look around her and couldn't even get a sound out. She only looked around with her mouth hanging open for a long time before she realized what she was doing, and closed it. The vestibule was  
completely messed up, a shoe rack was lying on its side and all of the shoes had fallen down around the vestibule. That wasn't even most shocking thing there, half of the shoes were full of blood, as was the floor. She could only look at it, and think about how she was going to clean up all of the blood, and half of her shoes would have to be thrown away for sure. During the same time she was wondering about cleaning up of vestibule, another thought occurred to her. At first, she couldn't understand what it was; she only knew that something was disturbing her for some reason. Something that she had forgotten when she had seen all of this mess, it took a couple of minutes to realize what she was forgotten. When she realized what she had forgotten, it was miracle that she didn't shriek again.

Where was Vernon? Instantly she was looking around her searching hectically to see if she could see him anywhere. All of house was far too silent, and it couldn't mean anything good. Panic was twirling in her mind when she thought all of what could have happened to her husband. She tried to get her legs to cooperate with her brain and go forward to search places for Vernon, but she was so scared that her legs couldn't to move properly. It was hard to get even one leg to move even one inch. Slowly she was got her legs go along with her and move forward like her brain was trying to say. Slowly but surely she was moving forward downstairs, jerkily. And when she was done, she halted, and looked around for anything suspicious. When she saw the blood closer, but it occurred to her that it could have come from Vernon. There was lot of blood. All was far to  
quiet when she was managed to sneak to bloody vestibule. She thought that all couldn't be all right...  
  
When she reached the bloody shoes in the vestibule, she couldn't walk to any longer. She looked at the bloody footprints that were leading to the door, actually there were two sets of bloody footprints and she paled even father. She followed those steps to the door and her shaking became even fiercer. She trying to not think about what could be behind the door, when she heard Vernon talking, and she let out a deep sigh. So Vernon was in shape to talk, so everything had to be all right. She half ran the rest of the way to see Vernon. When she actually saw him, he was looking at her with a scared expression. Most importantly, he looked to be all right otherwise. Petunia saw that Vernon was getting up from ground and started to run hastily  
towards him, but before she could touch him, she saw something kept her from doing it. Vernon was covered all over with blood, although it doesn't look like he was really hurt, he only looked scared. She was halted before him, and looked at him loathingly, though she tried to fight against  
it, but blood was so disgusting that she could only spit out:  
  
"Darling, are you all right?"  
  
Vernon was startled when he first heard shrieking behind him, but at once he realized that it was only Petunia. He heard that she wasn't too near yet, so he kept pressing on Harry's forehead. He simply had to, because it was leaking so much. He was still listening while Petunia walked  
toward to him, and halted. He could only imagining what Petunia was thinking about how their valuable home had become stained with blood, and all of her beautiful shoes were spoiled with it too. She had always been very uptight about things like that. Vernon whispered to Harry:

"I promise to you, I will talk to her for you! I'm sure she'll listen me."  
  
Instantly he heard how Petunia started to run, and he started to get up. Soon he could to see her in running to him with. Petunia was almost hugging him when he saw how Petunia  
halted and only looked at him with loathing in her eyes. It was absolutely not a good start. Apparently she was fighting not to care about his bloody appearance, he could  
see it when Petunia tried to say something to him. Then she let out of her mouth:  
  
"Are you all right, darling?"  
  
Vernon watched while Petunia was fighting against his bloody clothes, and looked like she tried to do something. He realized Petunia didn't know that anything happened to Harry. His thoughts were rushed back to the Harry again and he turned his head to see how he was now. And he  
thought about what he could say about Harry to Petunia, so she could realize that they needed help. Instantly he felt Petunia was rush to him and hug his neck. Apparently she  
had won the battle with herself. Then Petunia started sobbing on Vernon's shoulder and tried to say something to Vernon in the middle of her crying. When Vernon was focused better he heard what she was saying.  
  
"I was so worried about you! Did you catch the burglar? Are the police coming now?"  
  
Now he tried to think hastily about what he could say to Petunia, in truth, it wouldn't be so easy. He glanced at her curly hair and stroked it soothingly. He did that for some time till she was started to calm down little. Now he tried to start talking, but instantly when he opened his mouth he couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again. He thought about how he could get Petunia to understand how serious this situation was, and glanced at Harry again. Now there was a big pool of blood because he couldn't be there stopping it from flowing for such a long time. That got him to rush, so he withdrew from Petunia's embrace and placed his hands on her shoulders. Then he looked into her eyes, took deep breath, and started to talk with hushing tones.  
  
"Darling, it wasn't a burglar!"  
  
He looked at her eyes and waited for her reaction. While she was looking at him, he waited calmly for her answer. He knew better than say anything right away, she wouldn't like it for sure. But perhaps she could understand if he took it slowly and calmly. Harry needed help and quickly, perhaps from his friends even. Vernon was observing Petunia who looked like she was thinking about what to say. Her eyes were unfocused and her forehead was crinkled. After  
about a minute Petunia's eyes flew open from shock and her mouth opened in silent scream. Then her eyes narrowed to little too slits, and only one word came out of her mouth.  
  
"Him?"  
  
Then Petunia remained quiet and awaited Vernon's answer, and when she saw how Vernon was hesitant to answer, it told her everything that she wanted to know, and she repeated herself again, only this time it wasn't a question anymore.  
  
"Him! Not again, tell me where the plague is then I'll show him how to mess up our vestibule. I

should have known that earlier. He will clean up our vestibule to very same state than it was

earlier."  
  
Vernon was listened when she was started ranting, and when he realized how badly that had gone, he rubbed his forehead and interrupted her ranting quickly.  
  
"Harry isn't really all right just now, actually he will need the doctor," now he looked at

Petunia beggingly and added "Petunia-dear!"  
  
Petunia listened Vernon's astonished and forgot to look at him for some time. During this Vernon was worried about Harry and he turned back to him. He grabbed Petunia's gloves again from the ground where they were dropped some time earlier. At same time Petunia was only gaping at  
him with her mouth open. But Vernon couldn't care about it, he only pressed Harry's forehead now harder than earlier.  
  
Petunia could only look while Vernon was using her expensive gloves for this, and other thing was that anyone could have seen while Harry was bleeding to death in front of their door. When Petunia glanced at neighbors, every window of the houses had a light on. In every house she  
could see at least one human looking shadow in front of light, some houses was had more shadows too. The same second that she realized this, she whispered to Vernon  
quietly:  
  
"Take the damn boy inside the house instantly, he can bleeding to death inside if he really

wants to. The most important thing is that nobody sees it anymore. Why didn't

you take him in earlier?"  
  
Now Vernon glanced up the street hopefully to see if anyone was coming to help, but nobody was there and he turned at Petunia again. This began to be little too much for Vernon, as he glancing at Petunia being irritating, he clenched his teeth together powerfully, and snapped to her.  
  
"Hell, don't you realize how bad a condition he clearly in. Every time when I don't press his

forehead, he is getting more and more pale. Do you seriously want him to die in front of our

eyes?"  
  
Petunia glared at Vernon angrily this time, and for his own attitude what was really surprising, and spit back to him:  
  
" Don't you see what the damn boy has done to our vestibule and to all of our valuable

possessions, no, of course not. You yourself are using my best gloves, which were bought

from Paris, not less. And why, you are pressing the boy's forehead to stop bleeding. Don't you

know that those gloves were from our wedding-trip? And why the hell are you calling him by

his first-name anyway? What hell is wrong with you now? You are playing some kind of

angel to the devil-boy? He has caused only problems to our house since he was brought to

our front door. Don't you know how much Dudley has suffered because of him? Dudley is

your own dear boy at least! Now get him to house within this second, then let's see what we

should to do with him, at least nobody could see him anymore."  
  
Now Vernon began to think about what Petunia was saying and thought that if they were in the house, Petunia might be a little more willing to get help for Harry. It couldn't keep going on any longer or Harry was going to die. Inside the house they could discuss what they were to do for Harry. So he quickly picked Harry up with his left hand, and kept pressing his forehead right hand. It hadn't been that difficult at all; he was so small and light. And once again guilty thoughts started pressing on his mind when he remembered why Harry was actually so small. Now he was  
climbing of ground with Harry in his left are, and he walked inside the house to the couch, to have Petunia halt him by going in front of them.  
  
Petunia was glaring at Vernon while he was picking the boy up like he could have done with Chinese porcelain, and how Vernon couldn't take his hand off of Harry's forehead. Before he stood up with the boy, a couple of minutes had gone pass and even walking in he house didn't go quickly. She could only look with disgust while all of this was happening. She was waiting at the door ready to close it at any second when they came in. It was taking too long for Petunia and she was tapping the doorframe with her fingers while she waited. After a painful amount time, when Vernon was finally inside, she almost slammed the door close, but she hadn't done it. That would have dragged even more attention on them so she only set it close quietly, they should keep up their decorum in front of neighbors. Though it was already lost, thanks to Vernon. After this Petunia saw how Vernon was trying to walk into the living room for some odd reason. Petunia was saw red and dashed in front of Vernon thinking that he was going to see that  
don't fail "Evens' honor". Her eyes were flashing while she was looking at Vernon now, and she snapped at Vernon pointing out with every word:  
  
"Take that freak to his old room this instant. Then we're going to sleep if you can get some

blood to your brain tonight. Then tomorrow we'll talk about some things."  
  
One look at Petunia's burning eyes was enough to tell that there was no point in arguing this time. Instantly Vernon glanced at Harry and tried to see what would happen if he would stop pressing on Harry's forehead, but it was still bleeding. Though it had calmed little, but it was not  
enough, not nearly enough. So he looked at Petunia begging and in second she looked back at him with her eyes dangerously narrow. He didn't dare to look any longer at her and he instantly dropped his eyes away from her. He turned around and was walked to the medicine cabinet  
in the vestibule. He grabbed some tourniquets and kept on walking to Harry's old room.  
  
It was really miserable to walk away and every step was felt heavier. He glanced at Petunia hopefully to see if she was a little softer, but when Petunia saw him looking at her,  
Petunia's lips tighten even father. So Vernon turned around again and his chin came down on his chest in disappointment. Desperation was filled him at same time when he saw Harry's cadaverous face again. The last steps were almost impossible to take because his legs felt so  
heavy. When he was at the door of cupboard, he glanced at Petunia one more time, but before he even saw her face, he turned around again. It was enough that her arms were crossed on her chest and she was drumming on the floor with one of her feet.  
  
So Vernon looked at door that he was about to open. When he took his hand away from Harry's forehead, he saw how much his hands were trembling. It was really hard to place it to door handle and when he finally got it to the door, it was compressed so much that all the blood appeared to be drained from his hands, and they were as pale Harry's face was at the moment. Slowly he pressed his hand downward and opened the door. He clenched his teeth together and  
glanced at Petunia one last time while his lips were trembling and he felt odd burning in the corners of the eyes. He saw how Petunia's fists were tightly pressed together and he reluctantly turned to cupboard again. Vernon took the last steps with his eyes closed as he clambered over to  
the bed in the cupboard. He then placed Harry on the bed so Harry's legs were a little twist in front of him. He would simple have to do, because the bed was too short for Harry now, he had grown up so much. With trembling hands, he tried to get a tourniquet around Harry's head and slowly he slipped it into place. As soon as it was done though, he couldn't stand in it anymore but burst into tears. This time it wasn't only a couple of tears, he was crying hard. With a heavy heart, he dropped his head on Harry's chest and just cried. He heard how Harry's heart was pulsing too quickly, and then he stammered:  
  
"I'm so sorry I can't help you! I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen!"  
  
And so, he remained lying on Harry's chest listening to Harry's pulse throb too quickly.


	8. Little bit of peace

Hi to all!

First one, i don't own any thing of my story.

Then second, i know i haven't updated for looooooooong time, sorry about it. I have been really busy. I'm actually learning even more english than i already know, so this pause will be for your advantage to get better next chapter then. Then my next chapter will be much of better because i can write so much better english. Though i admit this studing take much of my time. Talking of english is my worst area, i have practised it now for three weeks. And i'm getting better and better slowly. Of course i have learned many new words and much of grammar too. But now go to read my newest chapter!

**Little bit of peace!**

Harry had fallen into somewhere dark and he could see nothing. He couldn't really move, his muscles would no longer cooperate with him. He was laying down with his eyes shut, the scar on his forehead burning more painfully than ever. It felt like hell. Pain was cruising around his head nonstop, making him feel really sick. His surroundings felt like water, making it feel like he was floating. But every move made him feel seasick. He could not even think about why it was like that. Even simple thinking was too much to ask. When he tried to think, the pain in his head started to feel even worse. He wouldn't think that that would be possible, but apparently it was. Nothing made any sense to him.

He had very little strength left, and he used it to lift his hands to his forehead in an attempt to relieve the pain. He felt something inside him lessen a little because of the pressure, so he pressed even harder. It gave a little more pain to his forehead, but something was better during it. He couldn't think of what it was, but it didn't matter. He was just lying there on his stomach, pressing his forehead when the ground underneath him was swinging. The pressure gave him some sense of something in the place he was in, something that didn't hover around him. All that he could to see was darkness, he couldn't even to know if his eyes were open or not. It was too much to even try to realize that one little thing.

He couldn't hear anything, though he knew for sure that he had heard something only a moment ago. He knew that someone was talking about something but that was all, he couldn't make himself think more about who was talking or what they were talking about.He did his best to be as comfortable as possible, but nothing helped. He tried to move into a better position, but that was a hopeless search. He couldn't seem to move properly wherever he was lying down; it was too hard to move. But he still tried his best. Suddenly, he felt someone turning him onto his back. He tried to protest, but he couldn't make himself do it, because he was too damn weak. He knew of how defenseless he was, but there was nothing he could do to change that. So he was only waited for it to end.

All of this time his scar was prickling and felt odd somehow... It was wet for some reason. He instinctively tried to press his hand against it, like he'd often done before in similar situations. He was greatly annoyed when someone started to pull his hands away from his forehead. Someone strong, too strong for him to fight. But he struggled anyway, trying to get the pressure back on his forehead, to no results. He had no more strength to try. After a while he felt something wet leaking onto his face and wondered if it

was rain. Perhaps he should get away from the rain... But when he tried to stand up his body failed to respond. Forget standing up, he couldn't even open his eyes!

Someone was wiping his forehead, he could feel it, and it amazed him. He couldn't remember anyone ever having done that before. Why was someone doing it now? He couldn't understand it; it had to just be rainwater what dropped to his forehead, so why to wipe it away...

Besides, wasn't he at number four Privet Drive now? No one living under that roof would do such a thing for him. He was glad when the wiping stopped, he didn't like it. His damn scar was there, and he didn't want anyone to ever see it. And he especially didn't want anyone to touch it! That was disgusting. So he was happy when it ended, but now the rainwater was leaking onto his face again. Still, it was better this way.

Without meaning to he released a sigh of relief. But the relief didn't last for long, for that sigh drew the attention of the mystery person, and they quickly put a hand to his forehead. Then they started talking to him. He froze when he heard whose voice it was. It simply wasn't possible! Uncle Vernon has never done anything like this to him before. He couldn't understand what his uncle was talking about, but he knew that the voice was his uncle's. It didn't make any sense. Why was Uncle Vernon pressing on his forehead?

When he was much younger, he had always hoped for something like this. He had always wanted his uncle and aunts affection so badly. But sixteen years after being left on their doorstep, the thought seemed odd, dangerously so. That was why he was even more cautious about this situation. Vernon Dursley would never willingly be nice to him. Then he realized what had happened. There was only one possible explanation.

Someone had forced his uncle to act like this, to be nice to him. He knew better than to think it was someone from the Order doing this, he knew his uncle too well. Dursley would be even nastier to him, but he hadn't been. So it had to be something else... Plus, if it were someone from the Order, they would have taken him to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing already. Therefore, it wasn't someone from the Order of the Phoenix. So who could have forced Vernon to act like this?

Suddenly he stopped thinking about Uncle Vernon, because he heard something that wasn't odd; Aunt Petunia was shrieking. He sighed when he felt the pressure on his forehead stop. It had actually felt nice, to know that that his uncle was doing that for him. And now the rain was leaking onto his face again, and his forehead hurt more, as it made him feel more of the odd pain that he had almost forgotten a moment ago. It was prickling now for some reason. He didn't know why, but he knew Uncle Vernon had been doing something about it only moment ago.

Because Uncle Vernon had stopped just after Aunt Petunia started shrieking, he knew that there couldn't be anyone else around them. Otherwise they would have, or at least could have, disturbed his uncle's work, like his aunt had. But he still couldn't understand why Uncle Vernon was doing it. It was too odd for the him, almost wrong. He remembered, all too well, what kind of touch Uncle Vernon had always had for him. It had never been a good thing. Usually the only time his uncle would touch him was to grab him by the neck and throw him to his cupboard for days.

Now he could hear Aunt Petunia speaking, apparently talking to her husband. She sounded frightened. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he knew the voice too well. They often talked to each other like that, and to Dudley too, but never to him. And now was no different. He heard Uncle Vernon respond, and he too sounded frightened now at this time. Then both were silent.

They stayed silent for an oddly long amount of time, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Were they talking about him? That was confirmed after a short time when his aunt said something very quickly, but even more hatefully. And then he heard her say the same thing again, her voice now full of venom. Yeah, they were definitely talking about him...

He slowly became aware of how quickly his strength was leaving him. It was leaving faster now. Apparently because nobody was pressing on his forehead anymore. Even his hearing was almost gone now; all of the voices he was hearing were more distant. Though this feeling shouldn't have been good, what it brought felt very good. His sore body didn't feel so bad anymore, and his head felt a little better. He could still hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking, but he couldn't

designate what tone they using anymore. All was dimmer but it felt good. All the feelings that had been bothering him all the time went back. And as the world slowly grew dimmer, he started to feel better. He was finally getting a little bit of peace.

Suddenly something disturbed his peaceful state. He was annoyed as he felt that hand come back to his forehead, firmer then before. He'd been drifting off into sleep when it'd come back, and he hoped that it would end quickly. But no, the world was come back into focus, slowly but steadily. Just when everything was finally going to be nice and leave him in peace, it was prevented, again. Sadly, he thought, nobody wanted him to be in peace.

All of the voices were coming back into focus and he really tried to forget it, but it was impossible now. He was angry with this person, who would not let him sleep. He didn't even know who it really was anymore.

But then the yelling started. He could hear his uncle yelling something about death. Was someone dying? He wondered. He couldn't understand how it was connected to him. His uncle was waking him up with the pressure of his hand on his forehead. But all he wanted was to sleep, and for some reason his uncle would not allow that. And now he was listening when his aunt was talking in her own, tight way, which he already knew so well. It meant that she was thinking about every word she said, very carefully, before saying it. This was how she talked about most things that she considered important. She never used that particular tone about anything unnecessary.

He wished that he could have known what she was saying, but when he tried to focus in order to hear better his head started to ache fiercely once again. So he stopped, waiting for whatever was coming.

Some time went by with nothing happening, so he was startled when his uncle when picked him up, slipping his big hand underneath Harry's body, though Harry still felt the Vernon's annoying hand on his forehead. He wasn't used to anyone touching his scar. And certainly not when said someone was his uncle, Vernon Dursley! How often had some picked him like a little child?

Harry didn't want anyone to treat him like that. He couldn't stand the thought. His uncle had never done that to him, so why bother starting now? But he could not do anything when he felt his uncle carrying him, the man was moving slowly, and cautiously. He couldn't help but feel helpless while Vernon was carring him for first time in his life. It was so confusing. Vernon couldn't even stand the mere sight of him. Always. And he'd certainly never carry him. For any reason!

Moreover, why the hell was he so damn weak at the moment? It was so embarrassing! He was supposed to be strong and beyond all other control. Harry had never been with any caring person. Of course, there had been Sirius, his godfather, but there had never really been a chance for him to look after Harry. Only two years after discovering his godfather's existence and meeting the wizard in person, Harry had been so damn weak and stupid that he had led his own godfather to his death.

And now he was alone again. All of the people who were close to him were doomed to death, so there was no chance of new friends and/or family anymore. They'd only end up as victims of fate. Vernon Dursley was one of Harry's only relations, and if Vernon was actually going to start caring about him, then he would be next on Voldemorts "kill" list.

Something cut off his train of thought, and he realized, after a moment's consideration, that Uncle Vernon had stopped moving. The reason was presented as Aunt Petunia snapped something from his side, again. After a long pause, Uncle Vernon turned and walked slowly forward. Harry felt the muggle stop his movement occasionally, but he always kept going. Though he thought that they were moving slower now, for some reason.

It was making him sleepy, and the nice blackness was coming back to his mind. No more pains, no more painful thinking. Only nothingness, and he was grateful for that. Finally he might be allowed some small amount of peace. All he wanted was to sleep, and nothing was more important at the moment. He only dimly realized that the voices that were talking were growing dimmer, again. He didn't know where he was, but it felt faintly familiar somehow. He couldn't think of who it was, but someone was lowering him onto something soft and short. Someone moved his legs onto their sides, to shift him out of the uncomfortable position he'd been in.

The place felt vaguely familiar somehow, but his tired brain could not work out why. The last thing he felt was someone moving his head and settling something soft around and under it. He was glad the pain and the hurt were finally ending. Breathing was difficult now, but it didn't matter. All the pain was ending and all of his body felt completely numb. He could faintly feel something heavy settle on his chest, and started when it started to rain again. And then there was nothing, except, finally, peace.


	9. Home at last!

First of all, I own none of this except my twisted plot. And here I am using others characters and things as any copycat. Shame on me. But then I to the business! I would like to thank my new betareader Cathryn! Besides fighthing here with my husband finally I got this out. Some days I really wonder why on the earth I'm bearing him… He can be both devil and angel… I just love him… need him… I delicate this chapter to him since this was first chapter I wrote after my rough avert from the internet at home abruptly because of him! I really wonder how I wrote chapter like this in it time.. I know I'm buring my sadness on writing… Aww, I'm babbling now. I don't know if I will repent my telling but just now it seems right. I just wonder why does love life to be so hell complicated? Sometimes I'm happy people around me doesn't know English and so on cannot read this text. It is giving me so much more freedom with all my writing. And if I would write in Finnish I wouldn't have such of good reviewers here, wink wink. Anyway, best to let you read this text finally.

Home at last!

Petunia had been hoping that nobody had heard them since there were no lights on in the windows, but as luck would have it someone had been listening to them in secret. The person who had heard them was none other then their old nanny, the very same crazy old woman who hated Harry as much as the Dursleys did, or so they thought. The truth was that this woman was much more than some fool with too many cats. She wasn't exactly a witch but she was still connected with their world, she was a squib. There would be problems though, if the Dursleys ever found out who had been looking after their nephew for all these years. They hated anything connected with magic. So it was a good thing that the Dursleys didn't know who they had been trusting to make Harry miserable when they weren't there, and so far, she had been able to look after him without a problem. Usually the Dursley's house was pretty quiet besides the occasional muffled yelling. But today she heard them quarrelling loudly about something outside of the house. This was something so unlike the punctilious Dursleys that she decided that she needed to report this to Dumbledore right away. Quickly she closed her window to keep out the prying eyes of the nosy muggles and took her own money collection out, took one certain coin out of it and pressed one certain letter on the coin.

At his own office Dumbledore was preparing for his trip to Voldemort's mother's old cottage. Just as he threw some floo bowler in the fireplace the little coin started to shine brightly. Just then a loud impatient knock was heard right before the doors swung open without permission.

Snape was not happy. He had just came back from his mission to find that the fucking prat in his class had passed the tests despite his record low work and scores. And when he got into the room to give Dumbledore a piece of his mind and found it empty, he practically growled. Then he noticed that Mrs. Figg's coin was flashing like crazy. Ahh shit, he thought as he realized what that meant. Every time the coin flashed like that it meant there was some problem with the prat that he had come here for originally. He knew his orders and he knew that if the coin was flashing and Dumbledore was not there he had to go and check what was wrong over there. Still swearing under his breath he went over to the fireplace and called for Mrs. Figg's house as he threw some floo bowler down and started his journey.

At the same time back at Mrs. Figg's house Mrs. Figg was impatiently staring at the empty fireplace waiting for Dumbledore. She chewed her nails as she perched nervously on the edge of her sofa. Finally, the fireplace cracked and she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. But her relief was short lived because when she opened them again there standing in the middle of her living room was none other then Severus Snape!

"You of all people…!" she spat out shaking her head as she did so. Neverless she knew that Snape was better then no one and she started explaining to him what she had heard.

Snape hated going to Mrs. Figg's house because the whole house reeked of cats and liter boxes. Fortunately the first time he had been here he had found a charm that would not let him smell anything and he had prepared himself with this little charm while he was still in Hogwarts. But that didn't keep the annoyed expression of his face as he stepped into the house. His welcome wasn't so warm but he hadn't expected anything different. Honestly, the feelings were mutual. So he simply stood still and silently listened as Mrs. Figg started her explanation about how she had heard some normal argument from the house and now she was worried that something had happened. Oh god forbid precious little Potter have to deal with a little arguing. Apparently Mrs. Figg thought it was just too much for him. He just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so he just listened to what she wanted. He had to bite his lips several times to restrain himself from saying something uncalled for. He succeeded and kept his mouth shut and soon her explaining was over and Snape was leaving the house shaking his head about this ridiculous calling.

The first thing he noticed was how many people were behind the windows just looking at him as he walked to Potter's house. He guesses it was his clothes that the muggles weren't used to seeing. He kept on ignoring them and the urge to hex one of them out of their bloody window. But as he got closer to the house he started to get a sinking feeling that something had happened. He froze totally when he saw a puddle of blood in front of the door. His breath hitched when he realized it was fresh and he opened door with his wand hastily.

Once inside he saw two people in the hallway arguing about something loudly. They were so engaged in their row that they didn't even notice Snape come in. Snape had a feeling he knew what they were fighting about so he just stood still for moment while he listened to them.

"Vernon! It's time to get rid of that damn freak before his friends come!"The tall ugly woman yelled.

"But sweetheart we can't...I know but...His friends…"

The man was feebly arguing with his wife but she wasn't listening. He obviously thought that they should keep him and get him some help before it was too late. Snape was just about to snap and make his presence known to them but he froze at hearing the woman's next sentence.

"That freak has tormented and taken advantage of us since we got him. If you really want to keep him here you better make sure he stays locked in his cupboard, it worked fine for eleven years and it will work now. And you better pray that he even lives through this because you're going to get no help from anyone!" After a few seconds of murderous staring she added," If you don't agree you can keep him and your son and I will leave!"

It was just at this moment that Petunia glanced toward the door and they realized that they had company. The woman looked so nervous that Snape was almost certain that she would run away but the man was looking downright relieved. He even pointed his hand to the door next to the stairs. Even thought this was unnecessary because the bloody marks leading to the cupboard kind of gave it away. The door was locked so well that he had to use several unlocking charms to get it open. He peered inside finding it hard to see inside of the dark little closet. Although he couldn't see anything the closet smelled so strongly of blood he knew that Harry was in a severe condition. He took out his wand and whispered **lumos** and his breath hitched at what he saw.

The Potter boy was laying on a bed that was much too small for him looking like he was dead already. Snape quickly knelt down and checked the boy's pulse. He let out a breath he hadn't even realized that he had been holding when he felt a weak pulse. He checked the boy over quickly and in a few seconds he found that the source of the bleeding was his scar. He knew he had to get the boy back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible but then he remembered how the hag had been speaking about Potter. He didn't just want her to get away with this. He made a quick decision and sent a little charm at all the blood.

When he lifted the boy up he realized how cold he was and grabbed his emergency portkey to Hogwarts. In a few seconds they were both at Hogwarts inside of the hospital wing. He quickly laid him down on the bed next to them calling Poppy as he did. A few seconds later she came sprinting through the door already asking what curse it was this time. But when she saw Harry lying on the bed she froze right where she was turning white. She looked shocked at the sight of him and she just stood there for a moment before getting herself together and asking what had happened. Snape told her the quick version, adding in that he had charmed the blood to be impossible to clean . Poppy flashed small smile at this but it faded quickly when she looked back at the boy in front of her.

She hurried away for some potions and Snape stayed next to Harry again checking his pulse. He could still feel it but it was even more faint then it was before and he was very relieved when Poppy finally got back with a bunch of different bottles. He knew what all of them were since most of them were made by him. He quickly grasped the blood replacer and forced it down Harry's throat. Poppy kept giving him more potions and Snape stayed at the boy's side giving him the potions one by one. Harry started to look better with each potion and as the minutes went by he looked significantly stronger. Snape was holding tightly to the boy's hand and it was starting to feel warmer.

As the last potion was administered Poppy slumped back in a chair and announced that he was stable.

"He will need a lot of rest though, he will need to recover from the shock of the situation." After a while Poppy left the room leaving Snape alone with Harry. He just sat next to Harry thinking about all the things he had said and done to Harry in the past. He realized that he should have given the boy a better chance to show that he wasn't his father as that was much obvious now.

All through this Harry had been watching his own body from the outside and had seen everything that had happened. He thought that he might be dead already, and actually, truth be told he kind of hoped that he was. Everything felt right now, so peaceful. He sort of wished it could stay like this. He kept looking at how Snape was acting toward him. He was really impressed by Snape's behaviour and he actually enjoyed seeing his enemy worrying over him. He wouldn't have believed that Snape could do something like that.

Just then he had a feeling like he was being sucked back into his body as they gave him all of the potions. He tried to fight against it but the force pulling him was too powerful and soon he was back in the darkness feeling even weaker than he did before. He felt someone holding his hand and then he remembered what he had seen just a moment before and realized that it was Snape. What was odd was that it was making him feel good, like someone was hoping that he would be okay. A few seconds later his tired body fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake for a couple more days.

When Harry had been steady for a while Poppy checked him over and discovered some old and new bruises on his back, not to mention the old and new scars here and there. There was no question as to who had caused it. The marks looked like they had come from various different kinds of beatings. Some looked suspiciously like they were caused by a belt buckle. Poppy had been able to get rid of the fresh marks but the old scars were so deeply engraved on his back that she could not do anything about them. After seeing this Snape became even more protective of the boy and he never left his side while he was sleeping. The only thing he did was sit next to Harry's bed, watching and thinking.

Sometime later Dumbledore dropped by to discuss about Harry's future plans. Dumbledore said that his uncle and aunt were obviously no longer a safe place for Harry and that he was afraid that Harry would have to stay at Hogwarts from now on. He would not allow Harry to be hurt again. Not at Voldemort's hands and nor from living with a bunch of low class muggles like the Dursleys. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had found a way to affect Harry through his scar, possibly even use the connection to control him. The only possible place for him to stay was Hogwarts from now on. What surprised Dumbledore was that as he finished explaining this Snape opened his mouth slowly and seriously told him that Harry would stay with him in the dungeon, leaving no room for arguments. They decided that Snape would pick Harry up from the hospital wing once he was feeling stronger. Dumbledore was happy about this change of heart but deeply regretted the events that had prompted it.

Later that day Harry woke up for first time feeling rested but still very weak. When he first woke he couldn't remember where he was, this was certainly not his small, uncomfortable bed. After a few seconds he remembered his dream and realized with a start that it hadn't been a dream, he was in the Hogwarts hospital wing. He heard someone moving next to him and turned his head, sending a spark of pain through his head. When he saw Snape he started to feel self-conscious. He was confused as to why Snape would be sitting with him. Then he remembered the details of his odd dream, he looked back at Snape embarrassed at being such a burden.

He tried to say something but the only thing that he got out of his mouth was a wheeze. Snape held out a glass of water for him and he blushed, he couldn't remember someone ever taking care of him before. Snape noticed his discomfort and opened his mouth to reassure him. However before Snape could say anything Harry started to cough violently. actually he was almost choking. So he sat the boy up a little and started to rub his back causing the coughing to slowly stop.

Snape thought that it would be better if Harry got some more rest and he offered him a goblet that was giving off a sweet smell that Harry was all too familiar with, it was a sleeping draught. Harry tried to pick it up but his hands were shaking too badly. Snape held the goblet up to his mouth and Harry blushed again, mortified. Snape rolled his eyes and forced the liquid down Harry's throat. Harry was instantly released as the potion soothed him and caused him to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Later on when he woke up again he was feeling much better. Poppy rushed to his side when she realized that he was awake and gave him several different looking and smelling potions even though he insisted that he was fine. Just when Poppy had finished with him Snape came in and said that he had something important to talk to Harry about. Harry had a bad idea about the nature of this conversation and he sighed staring at his bed spread. He definitely didn't want to talk about the Dursleys so he just remained silent and waited for Snape to start.

Snape could tell what Harry thought about the upcoming conversation even without occlumency and he decided to drop it for now. He started telling Harry about the current problems with Voldemort. After that he told him that he was never going back to the Dursleys again and he would have to stay in Hogwarts from now on. When he saw Harry's relieved expression he decided that there was more to his home life than Harry let on. He decided that they would have to bring up the Dursleys somehow. So he asked Harry if he wanted to talk about the Dursleys, even as he started to take some veritaserum from his cloak. Petunia's comments were disturbing him a little too much. He noticed quickly that he was not going to get an answer from Harry about this topic and he stopped trying, guiltily dropping the veritaserum back in his pocket; deciding that it wasn't his business. In a last ditch effort to get Harry to talk he told him about what he had done at the Dursleys house. Harry started to laugh when he thought of his fastidious Aunt Petunia trying to clean up the permanent blood stains all around the house. The last thing that Snape told him was that he would be living with him in the dungeon; he had a pretty decent little apartment down there. Of course he added that he hoped it was ok with Harry. Harry assured him it was fine and smiled shyly.

About a week later Poppy finally let him out of the hospital wing and Snape picked him up and led him through the corridors to his place.

At number 4 Privet Drive Vernon was painting their front door and sighing about how much all the stuff they bought to clean the floors cost, but he knew that they couldn't let their home look like a battleground forever. Petunia had tried to wash the blood away almost compulsively but it stubbornly stayed everywhere despite her best efforts. Petunia had been in a really bad mood since Harry had been taken away; she couldn't stand seeing their home looking like that. Harry was now "the boy you must not mention unless you want to wake up with a pole through your head", it was just like he had never existed.

Vernon had discovered that the only way to get the blood away was to change everything that had blood on it. So Vernon tried to get the house fixed up as quickly as possible without worrying about the charges. The more Vernon got their house repaired the better a mood Petunia was in. Next he was planning to clean out Harry's old room so that Dudley could use it again. Not to mention the very worst job. It was the one place in the house that he dreaded going into but he knew he had to do it soon, the little cupboard, Harry's old room. He was going to remove it from the house totally.

Things were getting better and better as the days went by. They heard from their old neighbor Mrs. Figg that she was going to move away so that the last memory of Harry living there was going away along with her. Secretly Vernon took one of Harry's old wooden boxes that he had painted at school when he was younger. Luckily Petunia didn't remember that they had it and he just said that one of his friends had given it to him. Slowly life settled down on Privet Drive.

If the Dursleys were happy now Harry was even more so. Life was peaceful in Hogwarts and Snape was actually nice to him, definitely nothing like old Snape. He even asked Harry to call him Severus (when they were alone of course). Harry learned that Snape was actually a pretty quiet and shy man (even if he hid it when he was around people with trying to intimidate all). At the end, they got along pretty nicely. A couple times Snape tried to turn a conversation to Harry's old home life but Harry would always change the subject. He was quite good at it, "a little too good for your own good," Snape had commented once. Harry just grinned cheekily and told him that the sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin. Harry usually didn't like pictures but now he hoped he would have had a camera as Severus' expression was so horror-stricken. Well he would never have used it against Severus anymore. Harry never told anyone what Snape was really like though, he had gained a lot of respect for him ever since the "accident"; and they had developed a good relationship with each other. Harry knew that Snape was very proud of his reputation and he didn't want to ruin it. Harry tried never to think about his old home life, and he didn't ever talk about it. Luckily later Snape seemed to understand and respect Harry's feelings and stopped trying to bring it up. Harry felt like he was home at last.

The end!

(I used lot of my time with this story and it teached me so much English. I know I should re-write all story now if I would want to go on with it but I want to write something else finally and this seemed to be so good ending for this story. I saved him and together with Severus! Well, I'm actually already writing something else; you will see then!) Nevertheless, please use your precious time a little longer and drop me some review, please!


End file.
